The invention relates to equipment for use in a nuclear reactor and, more particularly, to a debris trap for catching debris falling through a fuel bundle orifice in a nuclear reactor.
A typical fuel assembly in a boiling water nuclear reactor includes a lower tie plate, an upper tie plate and a matrix of sealed fuel rods supported between upper and lower tie plates. The fuel rods contain nuclear fuel pellets in sealed containment for supporting a required critical reaction for the generation of steam. A channel surrounds the tie plates and fuel rods.
Periodically, the locations of fuel bundles are changed, and when the bundles are moved, debris can fall from the moving bundle into other bundles. Such debris may affect operation of the reactor and may cause failures, and it is thus desirable to prevent any debris from falling into other bundles.